The Punishment
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: SLASH RATED MATURE Draco decides Harry needs to be punished for casting Sectumsempra...


**Author's Note: Warnings include Spanking, mild Dom/Sub and slight DubCon (don't worry, Harry does want it - even if he didn't realise _quite_ how much)**

Harry found himself yanked into the Room of Requirement, and had the chance to spot there was a four-poster bed, before he found himself dragged to the foot of it. Draco sat and pulled Harry over his lap. He opened his mouth to protest…and snapped it shut when he was suddenly naked. He had an inkling about where this was going.

Draco brought his hand down sharply on Harry's cheek making him cry out. He followed it by a swift blow to the other cheek.

The blonde could feel Harry hardening against his thigh, but continued to rain smacks onto Harry's ass until both cheeks were cherry red.

"I think you enjoyed your punishment a little too much Potter," Draco drawled, sliding his thigh over Harry's hard and weeping cock. "I'm just going to have to take your punishment up a level," he remarked in a drawling purr.

Harry quivered. He knew he should _not_ be enjoying this, or eager for whatever Draco had planned next…but he was, and he couldn't hide that from the Slytherin. It was painfully obvious.

Draco manoeuvred the brunet onto his elbows and knees, ass high in the air, and cast contraceptive, cleaning and lubrication charms. "Shall I stretch you Potter…or take you as you are?" he drawled, noting that the brunet's cock twitched on the second option. "Take you it is," he purred, his clothes disappearing with the flick of the wrist, and slammed his cock into the lion's tight hole in a single thrust.

The blonde bit his lip to keep from moaning…or anything more embarrassing. Once he was under control, he leant down until his mouth was at the lion's ear. "Did you know…that there are spells to stop seed from escaping?" he drawled, voice temptation personified. "What do you say Harry…should I fill you with so much cum that the contraceptive spell fails?" Harry clenched hard around the blonde's shaft with a moan. "Like that idea?" he purred, biting down gently on the brunet's earlobe.

"Yes," he moaned.

"Do you want me to fill you with _my_ cum?" he purred, unable to help the possessive edge to his voice – he was a Slytherin after all.

"Please," Harry pleaded, desperate not just for relief…but for Draco to deliver.

Draco chuckled wickedly, licked up the shell of the brunet's ear, and rose. He took in the sight before him; _Harry_ with his ass-cheeks bright red, ass high in the air, quivering with need…all because of _him_. The blonde was unable to prevent a shudder, quickly got himself back under control, gripped hold of Harry's hips, and began to _fuck_ the brunet, his pelvis slapping against Harry's tender ass with every thrust.

Harry's moans started at the first thrust, and got lewder the longer the blonde took him. He crested the peak with a scream, the feel of Draco spilling seed deep inside him making him orgasm harder. He barely had the time to recover, before the blonde started again. And again. And again.

"You're being so good for me Harry," he praised, giving the brunet's ass cheeks a squeeze. "Four rounds without complaint. Do you want more?"

"Please," Harry whimpered.

Draco squeezed again, smug at the pleased cry that left Harry's lips, and set a hard, fast pace that soon that the brunet moaning. He continued his punishing pace, pounding the brunet's prostate with every thrust, until Harry spilled over the edge, clenching so tight around Draco's shaft that the blonde too came.

He pulled his softened cock from Harry's well-used hole, causing the brunet to whimper. "Are you still hard?" he breathed, tone curious.

"Yes," Harry whimpered.

"Poor Harry," he cooed, "come here." He helped the brunet up, eyes instantly taking note of his distended stomach, until he sat at the foot of the bed. Draco settled between the brunet's parted legs, and with a sultry look that made the lion shiver, took the Harry's cock into his mouth in a single stroke.

Harry cried out, only Draco's grip on his hips keeping him from arching his spine. "Draco," he moaned, lust-filled green orbs meeting smug silver. "Please," he pleaded.

Draco rose, swirling his tongue around the weeping head, before he took the shaft deep once more, repeating the process until Harry was painfully hard. Only then did he press his lips against the brunet's pelvis…and swallow around his shaft.

Harry came so hard he whited out.

When he awoke, he was curled atop the blonde – the position obviously intended not to put any pressure on his tender ass, as well as his still-swollen stomach.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked, carding his fingers through Harry's messy locks. The lion hummed contentedly. "Any pain? Discomfort?"

"It hurts…in a good way," he breathed, eyes flicking up to meet the blonde's. "Is _this_ what you intended what you pulled me in here?" he asked softly.

"No," he replied honestly. "I intended to spank you, give you a taste of the pain you inflicted when you cast Sectumsempra…I had no idea you would enjoy it so much, and everything that followed."

Harry chuckled ruefully. "Nor did I," he replied. He studied the Slytherin but remained silent.

"I will not share what has passed between us," he promised. "Details like that are private, and should not be aired."

"Good," Harry replied with a smile. He shuddered. "I hate to think what would happen if someone like Skeeter got hold of details like that."

"She, nor anyone else, will ever get details – false or otherwise – about you from me again," he stated. "It was…low," he admitted.

Harry lifted his shoulder in a shrug. "She came up with plenty on her own, without you jumping on the bandwagon." He met the blonde's eyes seriously. "I've been known to cross a line with you too."

Draco stroked Harry's cheek with a thumb. "I did not do…what followed the spanking, as a continuation of our ongoing feud." It was his turn for serious eye contact. "I have wanted you, since before I realised sex could be used for revenge," he admitted.

Harry's eyes lit up. "Really? How long?" he asked curiously.

"Since our first meeting," he admitted softly.

Harry's expression softened. "You didn't even know who I was then," he breathed. "I haven't wanted you as long, and I admit, it took me a while to realise what my feelings for you were, but…yeah, first year." The blonde blinked. "About the time I first rode a broom. Again, I didn't realise what it was. I thought it was intense negative feelings or something."

"Not very emotionally aware," Draco teased lightly.

"Nor emotionally mature," he admitted with another shrug. "So…we can do this again?"

"With or without the pain," Draco stated, tilting Harry's chin up for a claiming kiss. The first of many if he had anything to say about it.


End file.
